Socialist Workers Front (2nd)
:This article is about the second SWF. For the first SWF, see Socialist Workers Front (1st). For the current incarnation of SWF, see Socialist Workers Front (3rd). The Socialist Workers Front is the largest Leftist alliance on Cyber Nations. It is steadfast in its commitment in propagating and defending the ideals of the Left. Ideology & Purpose Though the SWF is composed of many disparate leftist ideologies, it is united in its belief in the equality of all races, genders, and of the working class; freedom from all forms of exploitation and oppression; the necessity of democracy, cultural tolerance and the protection of human rights. The Front also eschews the concept of bringing the Left under one alliance. It believes instead in the peaceful co-existence of all leftist alliances. Internal Politics The Socialist Workers Front is committed to the ideal of political freedom. The alliance is directly democratic. All voices are equal without regard of rank or seniority. Although the SWF elects government officials to manage its affairs, these members have no authority to lead the alliance. The Central Committee is the primary elected body in the Socialist Workers Front as established in the constitution's third chapter. The committee is made up of six elected members, and currently four deputy members, bringing the Committee's total membership to ten. Constitution of the Socialist Workers Front The constitution of the Front is the sacred document that establishes the sovereignty and existence of the Front. It consolidates the will and power of the people in the General Congress - a common unwritten tradition in libertarian Leftist alliances - where the governmental body holds the executive authority in the alliance. The General Congress, composed of every member nation of the alliance, is the supreme authority of the SWF. This Congress acts on any legislation, any act proposed by its members, and elects the Central Committee. The Constitution is what establishes the character and culture of the Front, as its directly democratic nature promotes the ideals of the Front: liberty, self-determination, and democracy. Debate, freedom of speech, democracy, and libertarianism are values held with great authority in the Front - and are what hold its members together with common virtues. History "Workers of the world unite; you have nothing to lose but your chains!" - Karl Marx Creation Leftism, in an organized sense, was introduced to Cybernations in late February 2006. Yet in its long history, there has only been one short period where the left has been fully united. The Socialist Workers Front officially came into being upon the merger of the two largest Leftist alliances in Cybernations: the International Communist Party (ICP) and the International Coalition of Socialist Nations (ICSN). Under the Treaty of Unity, the ICP and the ICSN reconstituted into the Socialist Workers Front and quickly surpassed 300 members less than a month from its creation. Disbandment On Apr 12 2007, 05:28 PM, the Socialist Worker's Front disbanded as an official alliance. The alliance was hit extremely hard in GWIII, losing 150 members and almost half of its NS. The remaining members of the Socialist Worker's Front fled into other alliances including The Legion, The Socialistic Empire (SE), SECOM, among others, and some were to stay independent for quite some time due to disenfranchisement. Operation Blackout The formal disbandment of the SWF was intended as a cover in order to attain peace and rebuild and reorganize the SWF's organization- this involved the creation of a New bureau, the bureau of communications and a 'news centre'. other reforms, which failed to be passed by general congress included creating a president and political parties. While 'underground' and officially disbanded, the alliance elected Soviet Britian to preside over the SWF's affairs as 'chairman of the provisional government,' until successful elections of important offices within the SWF. The SWF was reformed for a brief period under a provisional government from May 7 to May 12, 2007. In this short space of time, peace was made 'official' with the Protectorate of Curland and a defence director elected. However the Finnish Cooperation Organization would not accept peace unless the SWF was disbanded. General congress therefore accepted their demands and finally disbanded the alliance on the 12th May 2007. Reformation The conflicts with the FCO forgiven and forgotten, the SWF reformed officially on the 14th of May, 2009. In June 2009 the SWF signed a Treaty of Friendship with the Soviet Union. Category:Leftism Category:Socialist Workers Front (Reform) Category:Solidarity Category:Red Dawn Category:Re-established alliances